Sweet Revenge
by D3m0nKat
Summary: Our favorite trio fighting squad has been pissed and ticked off. And now they want revenge. Want to know why? Read and find out.


**All rights go to their respected owners/creators.  
****--  
Chapter One. Finally. **

!!...!!  
**  
**"Gomen... Gomen... Gomen na sai Hiei... Gomen..."

"BOTAN!" Birds flew off in all directions as the small dragon youkai awoke from his roundabout nightmare.

Sweat prespired from his forehead, covering him head to toe. His eyes couldn't stay still long enough to even take a glance at a still object. Finally he calmed and let a sigh escaped his lips. He rested his back agianst the trunk of the tree he was slumbering on. He let his one leg dangle off the branch while his other stayed bent, supporting his balance. He closed his eyes before his spot was left vacant...

"Suuichi onegai! Onegai Suuichi-kun! You've got to help us! Only you can bring everything up the scale for us here at the gardening club!"

"Mah... Mah... I told you I'm already booked..." The red-head backed away from his peers as they backed him into the corner.

First it was the science/biology club. Then the social attics club. The musical club was last week. And now it was the gardening club. 'I think I should be keeping my reputation of top academic student here low. It's going to kill me soon.' Sweat prespired down his forhead as he fumbled with the door knob, "Come on. I told you already. I won't join any after school clubs. I have my own life to go about. I already told the other clubs this too."

The crowd of members huddled together to discuss about the statment with remarks such as, "We must get Suuichi into our club! The others must be trying to do so before us!" The populist made his getaway out the door as the seemed distracted.

A sigh escaped his lips as he safely made it out. But he wasn't out of the woods yet. Right when he had gotten packed and out the school entrance, there was a tingling sensation of danger going down his spine. He looked up with a smile as he saw a black shadow move about, "Heh. I guess the night still has many surprises stored."...

"GAH! Yusuke! You ate my lunch again!"

"HAHA. That's what you get for making your 'I'm so great speech' carrot-head!" Two boys messed up the streets as they chased after each other.

"Kazuma!" Kuwabara looked up as the reached his apartment.

Shizuru glared down at her brother, "You still have to study! Now get your bottom up here! Gomen Yusuke. He'll play with you some other time."

A bead of sweat became visible as Kuwabara sulked up to the apartment door. Yusuke snickered behind his back and continued to walk home. He smiled as he looked up to the sky and saw an old aquantince flew by, "Finally. Something I've been waiting for." He made a detour.

**!!...!!  
**  
"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" A blue ogre came running into the small toddler's office, "Koenma-sama!"

"What?! If there isn't any good news, I will personally pulverise you!" Koenma was a wreck. His hair was almost gone by his diddly daddling tearing-my-hair-off-because-I-can't-stand-it-anymore-technique.

"Koenma-sama..." Tears flowed down his cheeks, "It is good news!" Koenma's eyes widened and grabbed the yellow folder that the blue ogre was holding.

The toddler's eyes ran through the documents. When he looked up, he also had tears. Tears of joy, "Call in the."

"They're already here sire."

"Huh?" Koenma looked behind the blue ogre and saw his favorite trio fighting squad appear before his very eyes.

"Yo. Good news I see?" Yusuke clapsed his hands together with a punch as a grin formed on his lips, "Let's get to business. I want some revenge."

Koenma nodded and opened up the file to the boys, "It is said here that she has been found! The only bad news is whom has kidnapped her. It seems that a couple of Aclass demons have her hostage. They want ransom."

"Ha! They want ransom?" yusuke's grin grew.

Kurama swiftly drew out a rose and sniffed its scent, "They should watch what they say. Or what they do."

Hiei looked up. His jagan was awake, "Cause they might just get it."

_"Botan... We're coming!"_


End file.
